


Упражнение с утяжелением

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Макрейнолдс проигрывает партию в пинг-понг, и Ропер его утешает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weighted Pull Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547057) by [Meraripill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraripill/pseuds/Meraripill). 



– О-о че-е-е-ерт! – Несбит и Кома встревоженно переглядываются в тот момент, когда Капитан Команды Глен Макрейнолдс топает по лестнице вверх.  
– Отлично, новичок, – Ропер наезжает на Джейка и идет вслед за Маком. Он слышит, как Джейк с Финнеганом рассуждают, есть ли разница между неумением достойно проигрывать и перфекционизмом.

Ропер знает Макрейнолдса лучше всех остальных вместе взятых и понимает, что дело не в перфекционизме – это было бы слишком просто. Все из-за завышенных требований к самому себе, язвительных комментариев и проверки статистики в поиске возможного шанса на победу, звучащих внутри него отцовским голосом. Ропер не думает, что Макрейнолдса силой заставляли становиться таким – тот все же по своей воле часто соглашался с отцом. В Маке было слишком много мотивации, чтобы его пришлось принуждать, соревновательный ген был словно встроен в его ДНК.

Стучать нет необходимости: Макрейнолдс уже вернулся в комнату и подтягивается на прикрученной в дверном проеме перекладине. Он опускается на пол и берется за лежащую у ног пятидесятифунтовую штангу, пыхтит и снова подтягивается, с каждым рывком бормоча под нос проклятья.

– Прекрасная форма. – Ропер не врач, он – товарищ по команде и друг, и пришел не утешить, а отвлечь. Он знает, что это лучше всего поможет вытащить Макрейнолдса из его приступа самобичевания.

– … дерьмо. – Тот отпускает падающую на пол штангу и разминает пальцами судорогу.

– Эй, а я тебе говорил, кого встретил этим летом на побережье? – Ропер помнит, что они не общались несколько месяцев, но этот вопрос хотя бы заставляет Макрейнолдса поднять взгляд. У того на щеке все еще сияет отпечаток оставленной самому себе пощечины, а зеленые глаза едва не светятся от боли. Роперу интересно, существует ли параллельная вселенная, в которой он мог бы просто прикоснуться поверх этого отпечатка и притянуть Макрейнолдса в объятья. В их мире это, конечно же, невозможно.

– Нет, – тот кажется нетерпеливым, снова хватается за гриф и поднимает штангу. Ропер наклоняется ближе, останавливается на уровне его лодыжек и страхует Макрейнолдса, пока тот не принимает удобного положения.

– Помнишь Терезу из Пфлагервилла? Подружка Сьюзен Годфри. – Их команда сочинила целый набор пошлых стишков про девушек из Пфлагервилла. У Финнегана были самые подробные, длинные, образные и грязные.

– Ага. Пепельная блондинка? – Макрейнолдс почти улыбается.

– Да, – Ропер облегченно смеется, что сумел привлечь его внимание. – Я отдыхал в семейном доме в Галвестоне, мы с Грантом сидели между домиками и пили, когда девчонки проходили мимо. На ней была такая огромная шляпа, что я видел только ее бикини, сделанное словно из одних крошечных отрезков ткани и веревок. Оно вообще ничего не скрывало, казалось, что она загорала голая.

Макрейнолдс довольно хмыкает, опускает штангу и потягивается. Стряхнув с рук напряжение, он наконец приобретает заинтересованное выражение.

– Грант пихнул меня в бок, когда она только подняла край шляпы и спросила: «Ропер? Что ты делаешь так далеко от бейсбольного поля?».

Он прислоняется к стене и наблюдает, как Макрейнолдс разминает плечи. Тот уже вспотел и, казалось, готов закончить. Взявшись за гриф, он наклоняется вперед и делает хороший подход на трицепс.

– И я предложил ей нашу выпивку, а она сказала, что дома ее дожидается целая бутылка маргариты, поэтому мы все пошли к ней. – У Ропера начинает вставать от одного только воспоминания.

– Да какая ж длинная история, – ворчит Макрейнолдс.

– О, я просто не хочу ничего напутать. Потерпи, – Ропер усмехается широко и коварно.

– Так мы пришли в комнату, которую они с Сьюзен снимали, и Грант понял намек и позвал Сьюзен покурить. Тереза запрыгнула мне на спину и показала, где спальня. И только тогда она наконец сняла свою шляпу, – Ропер дожидается, когда Макрейнолдс снова поднимет на него взгляд.

– Она обстригла свои волосы, оставила едва ли дюйм. Оказалась почти лысая, – Ропер смеется, когда Макрейнолдс вздрагивает от его слов.

– Нафиг? – передергивает он плечами.

– Думаю, в парикмахерской что-то напутали и обесцветили ее полностью, – Ропер провел рукой вокруг своей головы. – Но вся фигня в том, что она реально милая, похожа на себя – большие карие глаза, розовые губы – все при ней, – тут Ропер будто подсознательно успокаивает себя. – И она взяла инициативу на себя, сама решила мне отсосать.

Макрейнолдс переходит от подтягиваний к становой.

– Она взяла почти весь член в рот и старательно сосала. Это было просто убийственно. Я взглянул на нее и понял, кого она мне напоминает – она была похожа на Брайана Тоферсона, правого аутфилдера из нашей старшей лиги. Он был как девчонка, с длинными волосами, но весь прошлый год сбривал их.

– Ты во время минета об этом думал? – Макрейнолдс кладет штангу около ног и спрашивает с подозрением.

– Эй, само так вышло, – в знак защиты Ропер поднимает вытянутый палец перед собой. – И я закрыл глаза. Сосредоточился на ней – она пахла лосьоном для загара и лаймом, издавала такие потрясающие звуки, что я совсем забыл про ее волосы и положил руку ей на голову.

– Не продолжай, – улыбаясь, Макрейнолдс вытирает пот с лица подолом футболки.

– Было круто. Я сразу понял весь смысл этой летней стрижки; я не мог удержаться, начал насаживать ее голову на себя и кончил. Очень сильно.

– А она что делала? – Макрейндолс все еще не выпускает свою футболку из рук. Ткань собирается в складки, обнажая его грудь. Левая рука дрожит так сильно, что он сжимает пальцы.

– Ну, она справилась как чемпион. Почти. Немного спермы попало ей на бедра, но она не жаловалась, – Ропер, стоявший до этого со скрещенными руками, выпрямляет их и дотягивается до плеча Макрейнолдса. Большим пальцем он надавливает на дрожащие мышцы, а другой рукой берется за его локоть и трясет руку.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – Макрейнолдс решает снять промокшую майку и вытереть ею все тело.

Ропер на секунду серьезнеет и почти что пугается.

– Короче, у меня в голове смешались воспоминания о дрочке, тупой стрижке Брайана и ощущении ее головы, и когда мы добрались до кровати, и я скользнул рукой по ее бедру, то даже немного разочаровался, что там не за что взяться. – В этот момент Ропер осознает, что держится за запястье Макрейнолдса, и отпускает его.

Совершенно спокойный, тот поднимается на ноги и уже тише повторяет:

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Ропер трет вспотевшие руки о свой обрезанный свитшот.

– Ты же мой друг, да? – спрашивает он и ждет ответного взгляда. – Боюсь, что я наполовину гей. Это не намного хуже, чем проиграть в пинг-понг, – Ропер старается выдать все за шутку. Он смеется, поглубже пряча свой страх, и ждет, когда Макрейнолдс тоже засмеется, чтобы шлепнуть его по руке и продолжить шутить на эту тему.

– Это плохо? – Макрейнолдс кажется искренним. – Девчонки тебе пока нравиться не перестали. Женишься, заведешь детей, – он утвердительно кивает и продолжает: – Все равно у нас с тобой отчасти греческие отношения, и это никого не касается.

– Греческие? – Ропер шокированно пытается вспомнить отсылку. Он знает, что слышал эту фразу от Финнегана пару раз.

– Могли бы быть, – Макрейнолдс разворачивается к нему с опущенной головой, но поднимает взгляд.

Ропер не помнит смысла этой фразы, но понимает, о чем говорит Макрейнолдс. Скользнув ладонью по его плоскому животу, Ропер говорит:

Можем.

Макрейнолдс берет его ладонь и опускает на бугор своих шорт.

– У нас бы очень хорошо получилось.

– Да?

– Да.


End file.
